Juego de niños
by yuzuki yagami
Summary: <html><head></head>En una de sus tantas peleas, yagami y kusanagi cometen el error de destruir un pequeño altar sin saber que al hacer hecho...desataran la ira de un ser mágico que les lanzara un hechizo por lo que hicieron, ahora ellos deberán encontrar a alguien que deshaga el hechizo antes de la próxima luna de sangre...¿lo lograran?</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Juego de niños**

**capitulo 1**

El cielo estaba ya limpio de toda nube que cubría el brillo de la luna, pequeñas gotas caían después de una fuerte lluvia que acababa de azotar a la ciudad de South Town. En una zona apartada de esta ciudad, una gran cantidad de fuego purpura y escarlata sobresalía de aquel lugar, los herederos del clan del sol y la luna tenían otra de sus ya acostumbradas peleas. Ambos peleadores estaban al borde de su limite pero ninguno de los dos quería demostrarlo, el simple hecho de demostrar quien de los dos era el mas fuerte era lo único que los hacia mantener de pie ante esta pelea.

-que...te rindes o que kusanagi-decía el pelirrojo mientras encendía de nuevo su llamas al igual que el castaño.

-para nada...creo que es otro el que quiere rendirse...-dicho esto kyo solo rio a modo de burla para fastidio del pelirrojo.

-tch...hare que te tragues tus palabras...-los golpes del pelirrojo eran cada vez mas certeros, golpe tras golpe fue como siguieron hasta que uno de ellos logro destruir un pequeño altar que hay se encontraba.

Aun cuando la lluvia había cesado, se lograban ver algunos relámpagos que nuevamente se escuchaban en el cielo. las nubes volvían a cubrir el cielo pero esta vez...solo truenos y relámpagos se escuchaban. Ambos preparaban ya sus mejores ataques para así poder definir un ganador...de entre la penumbra de aquel bosque en donde se encontraban sobresalía una gran llamarada de fuego purpura y escarlata que había hecho explosión y que lograba iluminar hasta el ultimo rincón de aquel bosque.

Con una mano sosteniendo el cuello del otro y con la otra liberando el fuego de sus clanes era como habían permanecido por unos pocos segundos hasta que del cielo cayo un rayo que logro separarlos y haciendo gran estruendo en aquel lugar. Ambos fueron lanzados debido al impacto de aquel rayo que cayo entre los dos separándolos por completo.

El cansancio comenzaba a hacerse presente en ambos jóvenes quienes no creían lo que acababa de ocurrir-sigues pensando que podrás derrotarme yagami...?-decía el castaño quien se ponía de pie.

-no solo lo creo...sino que lo hare ahora mismo...-yagami se incorporaba nuevamente para atacar al castaño quien solo lograba esquivar sus ataques. Sus ataques eran cada vez mas certeros y llenos de furia intensa, Kyo no lograba ya esquivar los ataques del pelirrojo, por mas que lograra encestarle un golpe lo único que lograba con sus flamas carmesís era incendiar arbustos y cortezas de los arboles.

Nuevamente los relámpagos volvían a caer como si alguien quisiera separarlos de nuevo, sin importarles que aquellos relámpagos cayesen cerca de ellos, ambos siguieron con su pelea hasta que solo uno de ellos sobreviviera pero de pronto algo ocurrió...algo muy extraño, ya que dos rayos cayeron sobre ellos...como era posible que dos rayos cayesen sobre ellos y que en sima de todo solo provocara que ambos cuerpos cayesen desmayados sobre el pasto mojado por la lluvia anterior, por el dolor tan inmenso que sentía en ese momento lo ultimo que logro ver el pelirrojo fue a Kusanagi tendido en el suelo, su vista comenzaba a nublarse y poco a poco fue perdiendo el conocimiento y quedar totalmente desmayado. Pequeñas gotas comenzaban a caer a la tierra después de una gran batalla entre ambos herederos, de entre las sombras se lograba vislumbrar la figura de un ser misterioso quien observaba ambos cuerpos tendidos en el suelo. Aquella figura era parecida a la de un niño como de cinco años, su cabello era plateado y sus ojos eran de color verde esmeralda.

-patéticos humanos...pagaran por lo que le han hecho a este lugar-dicho esto aquel pequeño levanto una de sus manos y comenzó a hablar en una lengua muy extraña (tipo Harry Potter cuando hablaba el lenguaje de las serpientes) e hiso que ambos cuerpos desaparecieran poco a poco hasta que solo quedara aquel niño en medio de aquel bosque.

Dos horas pasaron y la lluvia seguía en la ciudad, en el ultimo cuarto del edificio mas lujoso de la ciudad se lograba ver que el viento se colaba a través de una de las ventanas de aquella habitación. En la oscuridad de aquel lugar descansaba el pelirrojo quien solo respiraba agitado y con la frente empapada de sudor frio y girando su cabeza de un lado a otro como si tuviese alguna pesadilla...solo quejidos de dolor se escuchaban en aquella habitación, sus manos apretaban con fuerza las sabanas que lo cubrían hasta que logro despertarse de golpe.

-que...que demonios paso...-Su respiración aun seguía algo agitada-lo único que recuerdo es...que estaba en un lugar a las afueras de esta ciudad y...-yagami trataba de recordar lo ocurrido-AHHHHGGG...mi cabeza...será que solo fue producto de una simple borrachera o que...me lleva el carajo no recuerdo nada de lo que paso...-se reprochaba así mismo por no poder recordar nada hasta que algo llamo mucho su atención. Un pequeño hilo de sangre brotaba de la comisura de sus labios y no solo eso, la ropa que traía puesta en ese momento estaba rasgada y algo ensangrentada.

Cuando el pelirrojo trato de levantarse de la cama, un dolor punzante le impidió levitarse haciendo que volviese a recostarse sobre su cama; tal vez un simple dolor como ese no lo hubiera derrotado tan fácil pero esta vez era diferente ya que volvió a caer en un profundo sueño del que tal vez lo haría cambiar drásticamente. Al igual que él, kyo pasaba por lo mismo ya que despertó en su habitación en la mansión Kusanagi también confundido y con un dolor que lo hacia retorcerse de dolor sobre su cama para luego caer en un sueño profundo.

Un pequeño ser los observaba desde su espejo mágico, ambos cuerpos sufriendo por el dolor y la desesperación de no saber que era lo que lo causaba. solo observaba esperando pacientemente a que su hechizo surtiera efecto en ellos y poder "divertirse" a costa de ellos.

-que divertido será esto...de solo pensarlo me causa mucha gracia-dijo el pequeño quien no paraba de reír-de solo imaginarme sus caras me hace desear que el día llegue lo mas rápido posible...-aquel pequeño ser solo reia sentado en una de las ramas de un gran árbol mientras esperaba con paciencia los primeros rayos del sol.

**Hasta aquí con el primer capitulo, espero sus comentarios y saber que opinan de este primer capitulo...**

**Yagami-esperemos y la muy tonta no se le olvide seguir con esta historia...**

**Yo-cállate que a ti nadie te pegunto...**

**Kyo-pero tiene razón...luego dices que seguirás y a la mera hora haces otras cosas como checar tu face y ver videos de gatos graciosos**

**yo-y tu desde cuando esta de acuerdo con él...no se supone que se odian y todo eso..?**

**Kyo-yo solo digo que deberías de seguir escribiendo mas capítulos y de que ¡POR FAVOR! no te distraigas como siempre...**

**Yagami-hasta que dices algo sensato...**

**yo-saben que calladitos se ven mejor...y mejor me despido, nos vemos en otro capitulo adiosito :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Juego de niños**

**Hola a todos, que bueno que siguen con esta pequeña historia que la verdad me a estado costando ya que e estado ocupada entre el trabajo y varias cosas pendientes pero no se preocupen seguiré subiendo mas capitulo de esta historia y de mi primera historia que también subiré nuevos cap. y en cuanto a al pequeño de cabello plateado sobre si se trata de Orocho como algunos piensan, les aseguro que es otro personaje nuevo...es un personaje que se basa en un sobrinito mío que también es algo travieso pero bueno...mejor dejo que lean este capitulo.**

**capitulo 2 Un pequeño llamado Milos**

A la mañana siguiente todo parecía estar en calma, era como si nada hubiera pasado o...por lo menos eso parecía, ya que en cierta habitación envuelto en las blancas sabanas estaba el heredero del clan de la luna. por mas que tratara de dormir otro rato mas, los rayos del sol no lo dejaban en paz ya que se colaban de entre las cortinas de su ventana, que fastidio pensaba para si mismo y lo que era aun peor...un dolor punzante en su cabeza.

-maldito dolor de cabeza-se quejaba el pelirrojo mientras se levantaba de la cama, hasta ahora todo parecía normal hasta que noto algo raro...desde cuando su habitación se veía tan grande? los muebles en su habitación todo...Iori no lo entendía hasta que logro levantarse de su cama y descubrió que quien había cambiado era él, al no poner atención a su alrededor termino en el piso y como pudo se incorporo para luego correr hacia el espejo que estaba junto a su armario.

-e...esto tiene que ser un maldito sueño-se decía así mismo mientras tocaba su rostro frente al espejo-volví a ser un enano de...¡seis años!-decía el pelirrojo mientras se veía detenidamente.

Como era posible eso...tenia que ser un sueño un maldito sueño, tal vez...despertaría si hacia lo que en las películas y darse un pequeño pellizco, si eso debía ser, tal vez si lo intentaba despertaría y todo seria normal otra vez. Un solo pellizco y seria despertado por el dolor pero no funciono.

-vaya...si que eres muy tonto...jejejejeje-se escuchaba la riza de un niño-no puedo creer que pienses que con un simple pellizco podrás librarte de esto...ustedes los humanos son tan divertidos-volvía a reírse el pequeño mientras Iori trataba de buscarlo en toda la habitación.

-muéstrate de una buena vez...-Iori estaba mas que molesto que de inmediato encendió una flama purpura de su mano.

-cuidadito con lo que dices humano...-decía mientras se aparecía frente a él-por que si yo quiero puedo convertirte en un insignificante insecto y matarte ahora mismo-decía el pequeño frente a el de modo amenazante mientras apretaba con fuerzas sus puños. Aquel pequeño vestía una túnica blanca que cubría parte de su cabeza, su demás vestimenta era como la de un niño común ya que traía puesto una camisa de manga larga y traía puesto un short del mismo color que la túnica y su camisa, de su cuello colgaban tres dijes en forma de hojas de oro plata y bronce.

-quiero ver que te atrevas-decía el pelirrojo de modo retador.

-créeme que eso quisiera, pero hasta yo tengo mis limites...

-y a todo esto, quien eres?-pregunto el pelirrojo quien veía como ese niño lo miraba aun con una sonrisa.

-Milos...-dijo el pequeño quien se daba la vuelta y caminaba hacia la ventana.

-¿Milos?...tu nombre me es familiar...

-tal vez lo abras escuchado de algún otro niño de por aquí...ellos son los únicos que pueden verme...

-en otras palabras, eres un espíritu del bosque o algo así?-pregunto Iori mientras señalaba los tres dijes que traía.

-bueno, por lo visto no eres tan idiota como yo creía...-dijo Milos quien reía al ver la cara de enfado del pelirrojo-y a todo esto, no te gustaría saber lo que le paso también a tu amigo?

-amigo...? _será que también le hiso lo mismo a...no, no puede ser_-pensaba el pelirrojo mientras veía seriamente al chico frente a él.

-si, el sujeto de cabello castaño, te gustaría saber que hice con él también?-decía el pequeño mientras hacia aparcar frente a el un especie de espiral mágico. Dentro de aquel espiral se podía ver a un mini Kyo quien parecía estar profundamente dormido, al parecer aun no se había dado cuenta de la situación.

-espera a el también lo convertiste en un niño como a mi?

-claro...que te parece si lo hacemos aparecer a él también aquí

-que?!...no espera no lo..-para cuando quiso protestar, el pequeño ya había hecho aparecer a mini Kyo en la habitación.

-lo que faltaba-dijo el pelirrojo enojado-no pudiste haberlo puesto en...no se, en la calle, por que tuviste que ponerlo justo en mi cama

-que querías, que lo pusiera en la basura o que?

-pues si, es mas lo voy a despertar para que se quite-dijo Iori mientras se subía otra vez a su cama a despertar al "bello durmiente" quien en sima de todo, dejaba salir un hilo de su saliva sobre las almohadas mojándolas al instante.

-que haces?

-tu que crees-acercándose mas al castaño-quiero que se quite de mi cama-dijo mientras ponía un pie sobre el hombro de Kyo-oye, despierta de una maldita vez-dijo Iori mientras lo movía con su pie.

-no, no quiero ir a la escuela mama-decía el pequeño castaño somnoliento.

-pero que...no te agás el chistoso y levántate de una vez inútil

-cinco minutos mas-se volvia a acomodar mas en la cama y cubriendo su cabeza con las sabanas. La poca paciencia que tenia el pelirrojo se había ido, en su intento por despertar a Kyo le único que hizo fue gritarle aun mas fuerte.

-dije...¡Que te levantes!-fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de tirarlo de la cama de una patada y provocando que fuera a parar al suelo enrollado con las sabanas.

-pero que dem...

-hola...

-AAAAHHHH...quien eres? y...que hago yo aquí?-preguntaba un asustado Kyo quien se ponía contra la pared.

-estas en MI habitación, este chiquillo, Milos

-hola

-nos hiso un hechizo a ti y a mi

-espera...Yagami, eres tu?

-*suspiro* si soy yo...-al oír esto era obvio que Kyo iba a reírse a carcajadas de verlo así pero el solo ver la cara de pocos amigo que tenia el pelirrojo dejo de reírse.

-y como por que somos niños?-pregunto el castaño mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

-yo que voy a saber, pregúntale a él al parecer es un espíritu del bosque o algo así...-dijo Iori quien señalaba a Milos. Ambos miraban al pequeño quien solo jugaba con sus tres dijes. Milos solo los miraba ocasionalmente y trataba de hacer como que no escuchaba nada de lo que decían.

-y que aremos ahora...no creo que nos quiera regresar nuestras edades así como si nada

-no me importa si quiere o no...ese mocoso me las pagara por haberme convertido en un niño-dijo Iori mientras apretaba sus puños-yo mismo me encargare de esto

-oye espera que vas a...-para cuando Kyo quiso detenerlo el pelirrojo se dirigía hacia Milos bastante molesto. Iori estaba a nada de golpearlo con un golpe certero pero algo ocurrió, de alguna forma Milos logro voltearse y quedar frente al pelirrojo y detener el golpe del pelirrojo con una sola mano. Iori quedo sorprendido por ver que ese niño pudo detener su ataque, de su puño lograba emanar el fuego agrado de los Yagami pero parecía que a Milos no le importaba ya que seguía teniendo esa sonrisa infantil en su rostro.

-pero como...como detuviste mi ataque-preguntaba Iori sorprendió de ver que ese chiquillo no se inmutaba ante las flamas que emanaba de su puño.

-muy fácil...crees no seria capaz de defenderme?...tu mismo lo dijiste, soy un espíritu del bosque-la mirada de aquel pequeño cambio de repente, Kyo no tardo en atacar también y al ver eso,Milos pudo ver también él venia asía el también con una llamarada de fuego carmesí. Milos solo tuvo que hacer un pequeño movimiento para detener también el ataque del castaño.

-creen que me pueden vencer con esos patéticos ataques...vaya que si son tontos-dijo Milos quien solo reía-solo les diré una cosa-Milos acercaba a ambos chicos hasta quedar cerca y decirles algo en voz baja-solo hay una manera de hacer que vuelvan a sus edades correctas...la dicha de ver la vida con alegría y la desdicha de ver la tristeza de la vida, valorar lo bueno que la vida da y dejar el pasado atrás...deberán razonar sobre esto y encontrar la verdad que tanto han buscado, solo así lograran su objetivo...-y diciendo esto, logro hacerles una marca a ambos en el antebrazo

El dolor de dicha marca era insoportable y era como si los marcasen con un metal al rojo vivo, Milos termino por soltarlos para luego desaparecer envuelto en una luz blanca. Para cuando el dolor desapareció ambos vieron la marca que ese chico había dejado en sus antebrazos, era el símbolo de _el_ _árbol de la vida, _un símbolo que además de ser un símbolo muy importante es también considerado como un puente entre este mundo y el de los espíritus.

-y ahora que aremos...no podemos ir tras e por que ni si quiera sabemos a donde fue..

-s...solo hay una persona que puede ayudarnos

-no hablaras de...

-*suspiro* tendremos que hablar con Chizuru Kagura...

**Hasta aquí con el segundo capitulo, se que me estoy tardando en subir capítulos pero es por una buena razón...el trabajo consume parte de mi tiempo que creo que tardare un poco mas ya que se viene la temporada navideña y es donde hay mucho trabajo pero tratare de seguir escribiendo mas cap. mientras no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios que estaré leyendo con entusiasmo. Hasta el siguiente capitulo cuídense mucho :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**capitulo 3 ¿Qué podría salir mal?**

La marca del árbol de la vida y esa frase que les dijo al oído, que significado tendría todo eso. La única persona en quien podían confiar ahora era Chizuru Kagura pero, como podrían saber si ella estaba aquí en South Town.

-que aremos ahora Yagami?

-no es obvio, tenemos que ir a ver a Chizuru y remediar esto

-pero que aremos si ella no esta aquí, que tal si regreso a Japón o...

-tranquilízate quieres, probablemente este aquí-dijo Iori quien caminaba hacia la sala seguido de mini Kyo.

-y si no, que aremos...

-*suspiro* no se, solo espero y tengamos suerte en encontrarla

-ojala

-maldición...acaso podrían empeorar mas la cosas?-dijo el pelirrojo un tanto molesto y tal pareciera como si el destino le hubiese hecho caso, ya que cuando golpeo la mesita de noche en donde estaba el teléfono este empezó a dar el sonido de un BEP y automáticamente se escucho el mensaje en la maquina contestadora.

-_Iori-san, habla Haku necesito que se comunique conmigo de inmediato, parece ser que Yagami-sama quiere hablar con usted y llegara a South Town en tres días...__parece que es acerca de la misión que tiene con su familia de...ya sabe quien...-_al oír esto ambos se quedaron viendo el uno al otro-_en fin tomare el siguiente vuelo para South Town, solo espero y no haya problemas por lo que le dije...-_termino la llamada y ambos no podían creer su mala suerte, sobre todo cierto pelirrojo.

-lo que me faltaba, mi padre viene para acá y ni para protestar por que el sujeto es capaz de venir a mi departamento a gritarme...

-y por que no simplemente le dices que no venga y ya

-como si no lo conocieras, es capaz de buscarme hasta en el mismo infierno con tal de restregarme en cara mis errores

-crees que sea capaz de venir a tu departamento?

-no lo se, lo mas probable es que me quiera ver en la mansión que tenemos a las afueras de esta ciudad...

_-_oye y quien era ese tal Haku?

-es uno de los shinobis que trabaja para mi-dijo Iori quien se sentaba en el sillón-a demás, conociéndolo ya debe estar en camino

-tu crees

-el mensaje parece ser que lo envió ayer en la noche...

-como lo sabes?

-tengo registro de llamadas...como te dije no tardara en venir

-eso crees- El teléfono comenzó a sonar y rápidamente se escucho el Bep de la maquina contestadora.

-_Iori-san acabo de llegar a Souh Town, tomare un taxi en el aeropuerto...ya desayuno sino pasare a comprar algunas cosas espero y ya este despierto..._

_-_te dije...y mejor, me muero de hambre-dijo Iori quien encendía la televisión.

-yo también-dijo kyo quien también se sentaba en el sillón.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando se escucho un ruido en la cerradura de la puerta, la puerta se abrió dejando ver aun joven alto de cabellos negro y ojos claros, en sus manos traía como cuatro bolsas de supermercado que traían todo lo necesario para un gran desayuno.

-veo que ya esta despierto-dijo Haku quien entraba al departamento sin mirar a "quienes" estaban en el sillón-solo espero y no haya calcinado el despertador, sino ya seria el quinto en este mes...dejare la cosas sobre la mesa y...-Haku ya no pudo terminar lo que hiba a decir ya que quedo sorprendido por ver a "un para de niños" sentados sobre el sillón-ehh q-quienes son ustedes?...

-se lo que lo que te dire sonara raro pero...soy yo, Iori, Iori Yagami-dijo el pelirrojo quien se levantaba del sillón-y aquel que esta hay es Kyo Kusanagi-dijo el pelirrojo quien señalaba al castaño.

-hola...-dijo Kyo muy sonriente.

-p-pero como...es no puede ser posible-dijo el pelinegro un tanto nervioso.

-te lo dire después, me muero de hambre...que vas a preparar?-dijo Iori quien se sentaba en la mesas seguido de Kyo. Haku no le quedo de otra mas que obedecer a mini-Iori y preparar el desayuno para dos. No paso mucho tiempo cuando ambos le empezaron a explicar lo sucedido a Haku, al principio no creía en la idea de un ser místico que les había hecho un hechizo pero luego de ver la marca en los brazos de ambos quedo mas que convencido.

-y que piensa hacer ahora Iori-san

-por lo mientras debemos ir a ver a chizuru

-el problema es que no sabemos si ella esta aquí o en Japón

-mmm... ya se, solo hay una persona que puede ayudarnos-dijo Haku entusiasmado.

-oh no, eso si que no!-dijo golpeando la mesa con sus manos.

-Iori-san entienda que ella es la única persona que puede ayudarnos

-no! no eso si que no, prefiero que Orochi venga y me mate aquí mismo

-Iori-san por favor deje de portarse como...

-que, como un niño?...anda dilo

-por favor Iori-san acaso prefiere quedarse así por siempre?

-si eso evita que ella venga aquí y se burle hasta mas no poder entonces si-dijo mini-Iori mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-*suspiro* lo siento Iori-san pero debo llamarla...

-pues ya que...-Haku camino hacia el teléfono y comenzó a marcar un numero.

-y quien es esa persona?

-ya veras de quien se trata-No paso mucho tiempo cuando tocaron a la puerta, Haku se dirigió hacia la puerta y dejo entrar a una joven rubia.

-que bueno que llega señorita...necesito de su ayuda-dijo Haku quien saludaba.

-*suspiro* y ahora que sucede...no me digas que Yagami hiso otra de sus estupideces...-dijo King un tanto enojada.

-eh?...mas o menos-dijo Haku poniéndose algo nervioso.

-y donde esta...acabo de ver su auto estacionado y ni para que me digas que no esta por que se que no le gusta dejar su auto aquí a no ser que este en la ciudad...recuerdo que la ultima vez me dijiste que lo guardaba en la mansión que tiene aquí en South Town cuando sale de viaje

-ah pues de hecho...e-él esta aquí-dijo Haku quien caminaba hacia los sillones-e-esta aquí de hecho...-King estaba algo confundida por la actitud de Haku pero cuando camino lentamente hacia el sillón grande fue su sorpresa a ver lo que era-de esto quería pedirle su ayuda s-señorita...

-p-pero...

-se que lo que le voy a decir es algo complicado pero...tiene que creerme

-Haku, acaso estos niños s-son...

-así es son...

-no me digas que son hijos de Yagami!-dijo un tanto sorprendida la rubia a lo que los demás solo la miraron algo sorprendidos.

-¡QUEEEEEEE!-dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-que!...no, esos dos niños son Iori-san y Kyo-san-dijo al fin Haku, ambos infantes solo veían la reacción de la rubia quien se quedo mas que sorprendida por tal noticia. Las risas por parte de ella no se hicieron esperar ya que al verlos bien comprobó que era verdad lo que Haku le decía, algo que a ninguno de los dos les hiso gracia alguna.

Y como era de esperarse, a ella también le dijeron lo ocurrido quien al principio no creía en nada al igual que Haku quedo mas que convencida, si bien sabia sobre la existencia de Orochi bien podría saber sobre la existencia de un ser místico como Milos.

-y por eso fue que te llamamos...no creas que para invitarte una tasa de café o algo así-dijo el pelirrojo quien solo recibió un jalón de orejas de parte de la rubia.

-y por que creen que yo se si Chizuru-san esta aquí o no

-ah...debo recordarte que por ti me enteraba de "TODO" lo que sucedía en KOF y que tu te informabas mas rápido que un reportero de chismes-dijo Iori quien solo se burlaba de la cara que ponía ella.

-por favor señorita, Chizuru-san es la única que podría decirnos como deshacer este hechizo

-*suspiro* esta bien...tratare de averiguar si ella esta aquí, mientras consíganse algo de ropa para ustedes dos

-¿que?...-dijeron los dos.

-si vamos a salir necesitaran algo de ropa o quieren salir a la calle en pijama?-ninguno dijo nada hasta que se vieron fijamente-eso pensé-dijo ella mientras caminaba a la puerta hasta-una ves que sepa si ella esta aquí quiero que estén ya istos ustedes dos antes de que me arrepienta de ir con ustedes-y diciendo esto salió del departamento.

-bien, iré a comprarles algo para que se cambien mientras no quiero que destruyan el departamento y lo digo por usted Iori-san-Haku caminaba hacia la puerta no sin antes decirles algo a los dos-desayunen bien por que si Chizuru-san esta en la ciudad iremos lo mas rápido a verla-y diciendo esto cerro la puerta tras de si.

El reloj marcaba las dos y treinta de la tarde y Haku no llegaba ¿Qué tan difícil seria comprar ropa para dos niños? se preguntaba el pelirrojo quien no soportaba estar a lado de Kusanagi, ninguno prestaba atención a los que estaba en la tele cada quien estaba entrado en sus propios pensamientos. Por un instante Iori parecía estar buscando con la mirada "algo" por todo el departamento.

-¿oye que tanto buscas?

-eh?...nada que te interese-dijo para luego mirar hacia otro lado. Que incomodo era estar a lado de quien consideras tu rival y mas aun tenerlo en TU casa en TU sillón y lo que es peor tener que ir JUNTOS ver a Chizuru Kagura, aquella incomodada se termino cuando Haku regreso con ropa y lo necesario para la comida de la tarde ya que no solo serian ellos dos ya que tenían a otro invitado para comer.

Haku estaba ya en la cocina preparando la comida cuando se escucho el teléfono sonar-_acabo de enterarme de algo que les va a gustar, descubrí que Chizuru-san esta aquí en la ciudad, por lo que se habrá una exhibición de motocicletas en el centro de convenciones de South Town y ella esta aquí desde hace cinco días...la exhibición será el próximo domingo así que tenemos suerte ya que ella estará el tiempo que dure la exhibición que será por una semana...los quiero ver afuera del templo Kagura en una hora entendieron?-_por fin una buena noticia para varia, en cuanto terminara la comida irían pronto a verla.


	4. Chapter 4

** capitulo 4 Un día de locos**

**y aquí seguimos con esta historia la cual sigo escribiendo los demás capítulos y tratando de terminar mi otra historia pero bueno...solo espero que ya no haya mas inconvenientes y si mas sigamos con esta loca historia.**

Haku estaba ya en la concina preparando la comida, mientras Iori y Kyo estaban sentados en la sala esperando para ir al templo kagura y decirle a Chizuru sobre su problema.

-*suspiro* de solo pensar en la regañiza que nos va a dar por esto...creo que le tengo mas miedo a ella que al mismo Orochi-dijo Kyo quien se imaginaba a una Chizuru bastante molesta.

-no exageres no es para tanto, de todos modos no iremos solos, recuerda de Haku y King nos van a acompañar a verla

-de todos modos ellos no nos salvaran de la ira de Kagura

-TCH haces mucho escandalo por poco...

-Iori-san Kyon-san la comida esta lista-dijo Haku quien ponía los platos sobre la mesa.

-mejor comamos antes de ir a verla...tenemos suerte que ella este aquí

-si tienes razón-dijo el castaño quien daba el primer bocado-oye esto esta delicioso...oye amigo donde aprendiste a cocinar así

-Haku además de ser mi escolta personal y mano derecha es también mi chef personal

-vaya eres tan flojo que necesitas a alguien que te cocine? vaya líder que resultaste ser

-mira quien habla el sujeto que aun vive en la casa de sus padres

-y quien te dio que aun vivo allí, para tu información acabo de mudarme a mi propio departamento

-si como no...no me digas que tus padres te corrieron de casa?-al oir esto Kyo no pudo evitar sonrojarse por que era cierto lo que Iori decía-creo que acerté o no?-Iori no pudo evitar reírse al ver la cara de Kyo.

-y si asi fuera ese no es tu problema...ok a mis padres no les pareció que siguiera sacando malas calificaciones que prefirieron castigarme sin mis videojuegos sin mi motocicleta y que estuviera encerrado en el departamento estudiando para mis exámenes pero...

-déjame adivinar, te escapaste y preferiste mandar todo al demonio o me equivoco?-Kyo solo asentía con la cabeza.

-y nadie sabe que estas aquí?

-beni pero es el único que sabe...es que fue el único que me vio cuando trataba de escapar

-patético

-no te burles, además me chantajeo con decirles a todos sobre mi escape si no le hacia un favor

-y que "favor" era ese-dijo de modo bromista el pelirrojo a lo que Kyo no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-idiota no seas mal pensado...me pidió que le presentara algunas de las vecinas que viven en el edificio en donde vivo

-aun así, no puedo creer que te hayan descubierto

-ya se pero que quieres que haga

-por lo pronto que sea el único que sepa de tu paradero y que no le diga a nadie

-eso espero...o de lo contrario esto seria fatal para ambos

-*suspiro* y hablando de eso, no puedo imaginarme en lo que mi padre me dirá por esto...que fastidio tener que soportar sus burlas por esto

La comida había terminado y era hora de cambiarse ya que tenían que ir con Chizuru, para su suerte Haku tena ya las llaves del deportivo rojo del pelirrojo y se dirigieron hacia el templo Kagura.

-ya era hora...pensé que se habían acobardado ustedes dos...estaba apunto de ir a traerlos aunque sea arrastras

-no molestes, la culpa la tiene este baboso quien no se decidía

-no es mmi culpa, nada de lo que me gustaba me quedaba

-agradece que estas vestido, sino estarías en pijama-los dos comenzaron a pelear a lo que King no soporto y les dio un jalón de orejas a cada uno.

-cállense y dejen de pelear...les advierto que si no se callan les volveré a dar otro jalón de orejas me entendieron?

-esta bien-dijeron los dos.

-por lo que veo usted será una madre muy estricta-dijo Haku mientras que la rubia no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el comentario.

El templo Kagura se veía bastante bien, todo un autentico y tradicional jardín japonés en medio de esta gran ciudad. Una hermosa fuente con un bellísimo puente pintado de rojo, grandes arboles que adornaban el lugar, arboles también de sakura y bosais que adornaban cada parte de ese hermoso jardín. Estando ya al pie del templo solo tuvieron que subir por los escalones de piedra de aquel lugar, ambos subieron con el temor de lo que les esperaba hay dentro.

-bienvenidos-saludo una joven que los recibía ya en las puertas del templo.

-gracias, necesito hablar con Chizuru-san

-así señorita la estaban esperando a usted a sus acompañantes, por favor síganme-todos se encaminaban hacia la estancia-por favor siéntanse cómodos en un momento los recibirá-la chica cerro la puerta corrediza tras de si y los dejo sentados sobre unos cojines de color violeta llamados _zabuton_ los cuales estaban sobre el tatami que era color verde. El cilencio se hacia cada vez mas incomodo, el canto de las aves y el fluir del agua era lo único que lograba romper con aquel silencio que se persivia en ese entonces, no paso mucho tiempo cuando se escucho unos pasos provenientes del pasillo. La puerta corrediza se abrió dejando ver la imponente figura de la heredera del clan Kagura.

-buenas tardes a todos, sean bienvenidos-todos hacían una pequeña reverncia mientras que correspondían al saludo-es bueno verte otra vez King...y a ti también Kohaku-san, me sorprende que ahora no este en compañía de Iori-san

-le agradecemos que nos haya podido recibir

-y a que se debe su visita?-al oír esto ambos no pudieron evitar sudar la gota gorda al pensar en lo que les diría.

-eh...lo que sucede es que...-dudaba sobre decirle o no-necesitamos su ayuda

-"necesitamos"?-pregunto algo confundia hasta que vio fijamente a los dos infantes que estaban junto a la rubia.

-lo que queremos decirle, es acerca de Iori-san y Kyo-san-dijo Haku algo nervioso-*suspiro* los niños que ve frente a usted son...los herederos del clan del sol y la luna-grande fue la sorpresa para ella al verlos bien y comprobar que lo que decía el joven shinobi era verdad.

-n-no puede ser...ahora que demonios hicieron ustedes dos-dijo bastante molesta mientras se levantaba-no puedo estar tranquila sin que ustedes dos se metan en un problema verdad?

-lo sentimos...es por eso que vinimos a ti para que puedas ayudarnos, verdad Yagami?

-si eso...lo que dijo él

-*suspiro* y ahora que hicieron?-y como era de esperarse Chizuru escucho todo lo que les había sucedido esta mañana y aquella extraña marca en sus brazos.

-y bien, nos ayudaras?-preguntaba mini-Kyo.

-esto es algo extraño...no puedo entender por que les hiso esto, por lo que se Milos es un espíritu tranquilo y de buen corazón

-pues parece que no por que le gusta vernos en este problema

-amenos que ustedes par de idiotas haya hecho algo que lo molestara-al oír esto ambos se quedaron callados.

-puede que tangas razón...

-la noche anterior tuvimos una de nuestras peleas...solo que esta vez fue diferente ya que tuvimos nuestra pelea en un bosque a las afueras de la ciudad

-lo que me temía, seguramente fueron al bosque en donde esta e altar de Milos

-y que aremos

-por lo pronto debemos ir a ver que tan destruido dejaron el altar-todos salieron del templo Kagura y se dirigieron a las afueras de la ciudad. Chizuru iba en su motocicleta mientras que los demás iban a bordo del deportivo de Yagami conducido obviamente por Haku. Al llegar al bosque fueron directo a donde se suponía estaba el altar de Milos y ver que en verdad estaba todo calcinado por el fuego.

-esto esta mal...ustedes dos vengan-dijo a modo de orden, ambos solo obedecieron y caminaron hacia el frente-cuando vana entender que sus acciones tienen consecuencias-dijo para luego darles una fuerte bofetada en sus infantiles rostros dejando sus mejillas totalmente rojas.

-¡OYE!-dijeron los dos adoloridos.

-por que nos pegas?-pregunto mini-Kyo frotándose su mejilla enrojecida.

-y todavía preguntan, hasta cuando van a dejar de comportarse de ese modo?-Chizuru tenia razón pero a la vez estaba consiente de la deuda de sangre entre ambos clanes-deben entender que para poder solucionar este problema deberán trabajar juntos...-ninguno dijo nada y era obvio que ella tenia razón al decirles eso. Chizuru se quedo otro rato observando detenidamente los restos de aquel altar destruido, mientras que los demás esperaban sentados en el pasto esperando a que ella les dijese que hacer.

-*suspiro* creo saber como solucionar esto...-todos se levantaron de pasto y corrieron hacia donde estaba ella.

-EN SERIO?!...-gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-así es pero...necesitare algo de tiempo

-pero por que-Kyo miraba algo confundido a la pelinegra mientras que ella tomaba un pedazo de aquel altar.

-necesito investigar algo muy importante con respecto al altar que USTEDES destruyeron

-esta bien-todos miraron al pelirrojo sorprendidos-pero quiero que nos mantengas al tanto de cualquier cosa que encuentres en tu libro

-tenlo por seguro Iori-kun...*suspiro* se hace tarde y no quisiera que estemos aquí cuando anochezca, lo mejor será irnos

Las horas se fueron volando que rápidamente comenzaba a hacerse noche, en cierto departamento era ya la hora de la cena y que mejor que ver algo de televisión para distraerse aunque sea un rato.

-quieres dejarle en un maldito canal?...no has hecho nada mas que recorrer canal por canal, me desespera eso-grito Yagami desde el balcón.

-y que quieres que haga no hay nada bueno en la tele...

-bueno entonces apágala o déjame a mi ver la tele-dijo Yagami quien intentaba buscar algo en los alrededores por ultima vez.

-bueno ya no te enojes...que geniecito-dijo mientras le daba el control del televisor.

Las doce de la noche y los tres seguían aun despiertos viendo la tele, la razón, un maratón de películas de _Bruce Lee_, películas que a Haku y al pelirrojo les gustaba ver a ecepcion de cierto castaño que solo espera a que terminara la película. Todo estaba bien pero el sueño comenzaba a apoderarse de ellos como era de esperarse.

-Iori-san, Iori-san...despierte

-eh?...que paso, ya termino la pelea?

-no pero veo que usted ya tiene sueño

-lo malo es que ya no voy a poder ver la ultima película...

-la puede ver otro día de estos pero por ahora deberá descansar

-es cierto...bueno me iré a mi habitación-estaba punto de irse hasta que se acordó de cierto problema llamado Kyo-una cosa antes de irme...por que no sacas la basura antes de que tu también te vayas a dormir-dijo señalando a Kyo quien parecía estar tranquilamente dormido en el otro sillón.

-p-pero Iori-san...

-maldito cabeza de rábano te escuches-dijo aun con los ojos cerrados-no creas que no te escuche

-como me llamaste?

-cabeza de rábano...eres sordo o que?-estaban apunto de pelear otra vez hasta que Haku logro separarlos.

-tranquilícense los dos...por ahora será mejor que los dos se vayan a dormir

-bien-dijeron los dos.

-iré primero al baño...quiero lavarme aunque sea los dientes antes de dormirme..._solo espero y pueda alcanzar el lavamanos y mi botiquín-_se dijo así mismo mientras caminaba hacia el baño.

-supongo que dormiré en el sillón

-mmm...no se preocupe-Haku camino por el pasillo y abrió otra puerta que estaba frente a la habitación de Yagami-puede dormir en esta habitación-la habitación era bastante ordenada incluso mas que la de Yagami, un librero con una gran cantidad de libros, fotografías de él y el pelirrojo de cuando eran pequeños sobre la mesita de noche y una gran variedad de posters de diferentes grupos de rock como _AC/DC, THE BEATLES, PINK FLOYD, BLACK SABBATH, THE DOORS, LED ZEPPELIN _y de varios artistas mas.

-oye pero y tu...

-por mi no se preocupe, usted es nuestro invitado y lo mejor será que usted duerma aquí...yo dormiré en el sofá-cama que esta en la sala

-bueno...

-ah...lo olvidaba, tomare algunas sabanas y almohadas del armario

-hablando de eso, iré por la ropa se que quedo en la habitación de Yagami...-Kyo camino hacia la habitación de pelirrojo, estaba oscuro así que solo uso unas pequeña flama para iluminar el lugar y tomar la ropa para llevarla a la otra habitación-espero y no le moleste que haya entrado así como si nada-tomaba la ropa que estaba sobre la cama, parecía estar todo tranquilo hasta que sintió algo que lo observaba desde las sombras, no le había tomado importancia ya que pensaba que era e ruido de afuera, siguió tomando un poco mas de ropa hasta que escucho un ruido que parecía la de el gruñido de un animal feroz y sin mas se puso en posición de combate. El gruñido se hacia cada vez mas fuerte y parecía acercarse mas y mas, la luz de la luna comenzaba a iluminar el lugar por la ventana dejando ver unos ojos demoniacos iluminados por la luz de la luna y acercándose peligrosamente hacia él, basto con que aquel ser corriera hacia él con gran velocidad para tirarlo al suelo y tener frente a frente a la bestia que solo le gruñía en la oscuridad.

-AAAAHHHH...quítenme a este monstruo de en sima-de inmediato fueron a ver que era lo que sucedía y grande fue su sorpresa cuando encendieron la luz. Aquel gruñido era de un gato color gris que trataba de arañarle la cara.

-Orejas ven acá-ordeno Yagami mientras que el gato obedecía y corría hacia los brazos de su amo-donde andabas gato tonto? estaba preocupado por ti-Iori solo recibió un maullido como respuesta-ven vamos a la cocina para que comas algo-salió de la habitación con el gato en brazos y dejando a un Kyo bastante asustado por lo sucedido.

-y ese gato como por que me ataco?

-es la mascota de Iori-san y...

-si, si ya no tienes por que explicarme...tenia que parecerse al dueño, los dos quieren verme tres metros bajo tierra-Kyo prefirió irse a la otra habitación antes de que ese infernal gato regresara a terminar lo que empezó. La madrugada paso normal, Kyo dormía en la habitación de Haku, Haku estaba en la sala durmiendo en el sofá-cama e Iori dormía tranquilamente alado de su pequeño gato.

**Hasta aquí con el episodio cuatro de esta historia, espero que les siga gustando y que espero y yo poder terminarla y no dejarla en pausa o por lo menos dejarla por mucho tiempo...en fin, los espero en el siguiente capitulo "_la cueva del ogro"_ espero que se diviertan con el siguiente capitulo chaito :D.**


	5. Chapter 5

** Capitulo 5 La cueva del ogro**

Aquel gato infernal no lo dejaba en paz, cada que se acercaba al sillón este se subía rápido y le gruñía con tal de que Kyo se alejara del lugar. Para Kyo tener que soportarlo era un verdadero dolor de cabeza todo lo contrario para Iori quien se divertía a costa del castaño y no bastando con eso felicitaba al gato por todos los intentos de rasguños que le hacia a Kyo, después de lo sucedido aquella primera noche en el departamento de Yagami, el gato seguía tratando de rasguñarle la cara incontables veces.

-Iori-San

-que quieres Haku-con cara de fastidio.

-no olvide que tiene que ir a ver a su padre hoy en la tarde

-ya se...que molesto

-¿y piensas dejarme aquí solo con ese gato endemoniado?-dijo Kyo señalando al gato.

-no le digas así-dijo tomando al gato.

-bueno entonces llévatelo

-aja ¿y que tenga que escuchar los estornudos del viejo por su alergia? no gracias...

-y por que no mejor lo traes aquí, yo puedo esconderme en tu cuarto hasta que se vaya

-ni loco, lo que menos quiero es que se repita lo que paso hace un año

-¿pues que hiso?

-la ultima vez que Yagami-sama estuvo aquí el gato lo araño y estuvo a nada de tirar al pobre gato por la ventana-dijo el pelinegro.

-es por eso que no lo quiero tener aquí-caminado a la cocina por un vaso de agua-lo que menos quiero es que haga mucho escandalo en el edificio...ya bastante tengo con que Chizuru y King para que lo sepa todo el edificio

-y entonces...

-¿que?

-¿piensas dejarme solo con ese gato?...por que no mejor lo encierras

-ni loco, además...Orejas tiene la costumbre de salir por la ventana y regresar en la noche

-bueno...por lo menos podre respirar tranquilo

-si y mas te vale no hacer tu desorden mientras no estamos-fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de entrar a su cuarto y cambiarse para salir a ver a su padre.

Tal parecía que las cosas iban bien a excepción de Yagami quien a pesar de no querer ir a ver a su padre tuvo que ya que no tenia otra opción. Durante todo el camino ninguno decía nada de nada, el silencio incomodo era una de las cosas que mansión Yagami se podía ver desde lejos un gran edificio con grandes arboles que adornaban el lugar y que prácticamente cubrían el cielo, un gran hueco en su estomago era lo que sentía el pelirrojo en esos momentos al saber que tenia que ver a su padre.

-¿nervioso?

-cállate...

-no tiene que por que actuar así Iori-san...sabe que sin importar que yo estaré su lado y no solo lo hago por que es mi obligacion sino por que estoy en deuda con usted y lo sabe

-ya se es solo que...me molesta tener que estar cerca de él

-entiendo que este aun molesto con su padre pero sea como sea...es su padre y a pesar de eso él lo quiere, a su manera pero lo quiere-Iori no dijo nada ya que no quería admitir que Haku tenia razón. La reja de la entrada estaba ya abierta, una vez estando ya a las puertas de la gran mansión estas se abrieron por uno de los sirvientes quien se sorprendió al solo ver a Haku y aun niño pelirrojo entrar como si nada al salón principal.

-dígame ¿Dónde se encuentra Yagami-sama?

-esta en su despacho-dijo el mayordomo un tanto nervioso-pero no creo que sea bueno ir a...-ya no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que Haku había entrado al despacho junto con el pequeño a su lado-esperen no pueden...

-¿que sucede aquí?-dijo desde su asiento Yagami-sama, un hombre alto pelirrojo y ojos color carmesí.

-lo siento mucho Yagami-sama...trate de detenerlos pero...-la imponente figura de Yagami-sama estaba ya frente al mayordomo quien estaba mas que asustado al tener frente a él al líder del clan.

-será mejor que nos dejes a solas

-s-si señor...con permiso-y diciendo esto cerro la puerta tras de si.

-me supongo que Iori tuvo otros "asuntos mas importantes" que venir a ver a su padre ¿no es así?-Haku no dijo nada ya que no quería que Yagami se molestara, estaba tan distraído que no había notado al pequeño que acompañaba a Haku hasta que escucho un pequeño estornudo.

-¿eh?...por cierto Haku, dime ¿quien es el niño que viene contigo?-dijo señalando al pelirrojo quien se limpiaba la nariz con un pañuelo que Haku le había dado-no lo había notado hasta que hiso ruido-se acercaba cada vez mas hacia el pequeño.

-ah lo que sucede es que...-Yagami-sama ignoraba por completo lo que Haku le decía ya que miraba fijamente al pelirrojo frente a él.

-_este niño...se parece mucho a Iori cuando tenia unos cinco o seis años...Hmp todavía recuerdo cuando lo molestaba diciéndole enano-_pensaba Yagami-sama para si mismo mientras tomaba al pequeño y lo levantaba.

-¿eh? Yagami-sama

-Haku dime una cosa-miraba con detenimiento al pequeño quien hacia gestos de enojo-_incluso arruga su nariz tal y como lo hacia él y su madre cuando se enfadaban...aunque en su madre era encantador verla hacer eso pero...ARRGGGHHH...en que demonios estoy pensando-_se reprendía mentalmente, pero había algo que le estaba inquietando-este niño...es idéntico a Iori ¿será que este niño es...?-todo indicaba que Yagami-sama ya se había dado cuenta pero-no me digas que ese hijo mío...¡por fin me hiso abuelo!-ambos quedaron con caras de sorpresa al escuchar lo que les decían. Yagami-sama no dejaba de alzara su "nieto" y de decir lo orgulloso que estaba de su hijo.

-¿eh? pero señor ese no es...

-y dime ¿por que no esta el ingrato de mi hijo aquí?

-e-es que no...

-bueno no importa y quien es la madre, quiero conocer a la valiente que logro atrapar a mi hijo-seguía sosteniendo en sus brazos a "su nieto" hasta que Haku por fin pudo decirle la verdad.

-lamento decirle que ese niño no es hijo de Iori-san-aquel hombre miraba fijamente al pequeño un tanto confundido-ese niño es...Iori-san-dejando al pequeño pelirrojo en el suelo-L-lo que sucedió fue...

-yo le diré que paso-por fin el pelirrojo había hablado-Haku por que no mejor me dejas asolas con mi padre-Haku obedeció y salió del despacho dejando solo a padre e hijo. El silencio se hacia insoportable, tarde o temprano uno de los dos tenia que decir algo y ese alguien tenia que ser Iori. Y como era de esperase el silencio se rompió, la razón, una sonora carcajada que logro escucharse en toda la mansión.

-y...y que estupidez hiciste ahora para terminar...así-Yagami-sama penas si podía hablar de la risa, tomaba aire y trataba de tomar la palabra pero cada vez que lo hacia la risa lo traicionaba y no podía hablar bien.

-cállate

-aun no puedo creer lo que me estas diciendo, TU, el heredero al clan mas poderoso de todos los tiempos convertido en...un niño-no paraba de reír ante la situación-esto si que es una sorpresa y yo que pensaba que por fin me habías hecho abuelo

-TCH me vas a decir para que me mandaste a traer o ¿que?

-¿eh? así eso, pero antes, dime una cosa-su voz era de total seriedad, pero así como llego su seriedad se fue cuando le pregunto algo que sorprendió al pequeño-¿aun sigues mojando la cama?-el rostro del pequeño pelirrojo se torno de un rojo intenso al oír tal cosa y como era de esperarse otra sonora carcajada se escucho en toda la habitación.

-pero...que carajos estas diciendo anciano

-lo siento pero no pude evitarlo además, no seria ni la primera y la ultima vez que lo haces-normalizando su respiración-aun recuerdo a cierto pequeño que corría por los pasillos en la noche y dejaba las sabanas mojadas para que los sirvientes las lavaran al día siguiente-el ruborizo hasta las orejas ya que sabia que lo que decía era verdad-¿acaso creías que no me daba cuenta?

-sabes muy bien que lo hacia por que no quería que te enojaras con mi madre por dejarme un vaso de agua en las noches y además...¿por que demonios estoy hablando de esto contigo? se suponía que esta charla seria sobre mi misión de matar al heredero del clan rival ¿o no?

-¿y ya lo hiciste?

-eh, no pero...

-¿entonces? sabes muy bien que tienes un deber con tu clan y lo tienes que cumplir-Yagami sama se levanto y camino hacia donde estaba su hijo-antes que nada ¿se puede saber quien te hiso esto?-pregunto el mayor de los pelirrojos quien solo sacaba una caja de cigarrillos de la bolsa de su pantalón-¿como fue que te convertiste en un niño?

-lo que sucedió fue que un espíritu del bosque se molesto conmigo y con Kusanagi...

-¿que? también a él-encendiendo el cigarrillo con su fuego.

-si y cállate para que te diga lo demás, ese espíritu se molesto con nosotros y nos dijo algo que nos dejo confundidos

-¿y que fue lo que les dijo?-dijo mientras daba la primera bocanada del cigarro.

-fue ...la dicha de ver la vida con alegría y la desdicha de ver la tristeza de la vida, valorar lo bueno que la vida da y dejar el pasado atrás, dijo que deberíamos razonar sobre eso ya que solo así encontraremos la verdad que tanto buscábamos y que solo así nos regresaría nuestras edades

-¿y que piensan hacer?

-por ahora solo fuimos a ver a Chizuru y saber si esto tiene solución

-sabes, por un instante pensé que había sido Orochi pero recordé que él ya había sido derrotado-dijo mientras caminaba hacia la ventana-¿y la familia de ese sujeto sabe sobre esto?

-no pero esperemos que nadie mas lo sepa

Mientras que ellos hablaban adentró del despacho, Haku solo estaba a la espera de Iori para regresar al departamento, todo estaba bien hasta que sintió que alguien lo vigilaba desde lejos. Quien seria tan tonto como para vigilarlo sabiendo que él es shinobi personal de Iori y mas aun sabiendo que él era el mejor de los ninjas, sin pensarlo dos veces Haku se puso en posición de pelea para atacar a quien se atreviera a molestarlo.

-¡KOHAKU-SENPAI!

-¿eh?- para cuando quiso ver de quien se trataba este se encontraba ya en el suelo-¿R-Reiko-chan?-dijo Haku quien miraba ala joven que estaba sobre él. Reiko era una joven de cabello corto color castaño y ojos dorados, aquella joven portaba el uniforme de los shinobis del clan Yagami solo que ella portaba consigo un par de katanas que traían grabada el signo de la familia Yagami.

-hola senpai, cuanto tiempo sin vernos-dijo ella mientras se ponía de pie.

-¿que haces aquí Reiko-chan? se supone que deberías estar en Japón-poniéndose de pie también.

-si, si ya se, pero quería venir a verte y como me entere de que venias a ver a Iori-san pues quise venir a visitarlos

-_lo que faltaba..._que bueno pero este no es un buen momento Reiko-chan-froto su cuello algo nervioso mientras miraba la puerta del despacho.

-¿pero por que?-haciendo berrinche-¡¿acaso no te alegras de verme?!

-claro que si pero-poso su mano sobre el hombro de la chica-por ahora no es bueno que estés aquí

-¿y se puede saber por que?-asiéndose aun lado.

-ya te dije por que Reiko-chan, necesitas seguir con tu entrenamiento

-no es justo-dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos-yo quería estar aquí con ustedes

-Reiko-chan entiende que no puedes estar aquí con nosotros-era obvio que no podía hacer entrar en razón a la chica de regresar a Japón pero, que podía hacer, lo que menos quería era que alguien mas estuviese enterado de la situación en la que se encontraban Iori y Haku discutía con Reiko, adentro seguían con interesante platica acerca de otro "compromiso" pendiente.

-y dime Iori ¿ya has decidido que hacer?

-a que te refieres ¿no entiendo?

-me refiero a que si ya has decidido sobre tu "otro compromiso"

-ah ese compromiso, la verdad es que no y para serte honesto es algo que me tiene sin cuidado

-pues no deberías, por que tanto los miembros del clan como yo hemos decidido sobre quien seria tu prometida...no olvides que aun tienes ese deber con nosotros y darle a este clan un heredero

-aquí el único problema es que no se como voy a revertir esto, tal ves te debería de preocupar esto que ese otro compromiso

-*suspiro* ni hablar eres un caso perdido-poniéndose frente a su hijo-que te parece un pequeño duelo entre tu y yo

-¿un duelo?

-así es muchacho ¿Qué te parece?

-me parece bien-un duelo entre padre e hijo, seria una buena forma de determinar quien de los dos seria digno de ser llamado el líder del clan Yagami. Ambos salieron del despacho sorprendiendo a ambos shinobis quien aun seguían en su discusión.

-Reiko tienes que irte-dijo el pelinegro quien al voltear a su lado vio que ya no estaba-Iori-san ¿Qué sucede?-no recibió respuesta del pelirrojo quien caminaba rápido hacia el jardín. Estando ya en el jardín de la mansión el mayor de los pelirrojos hablo.

-¿que te parece si hacemos este duelo mas interesante?

-a que te refieres

-me refiero a que no usaremos nuestras llamas en este combate, quiero ver si puedes ser capas de sostener una pelea sin la ayuda de tus flamas

-me parece bien anciano-estando ya en posición de pelea.

La pelea inicio con Iori dando el primer golpe en el estomago de su padre, a pesar de ser aun un buen peleador, su padre veía con gran sorpresa el daño que su hijo le había hecho, parece que sus esfuerzos por volverlo alguien fuerte daban resultado. Yagami-sama apenas si podía detener los golpes salvajes que su hijo le propinaba, por mas que trataba de esquivar sus golpes le era inútil.

Apenas si lograba darle aunque sea un golpe ya que Iori mas veloz que su padre y le demostraba lo fuerte que se había vuelto los últimos años que estuvo fuera de casa, Yagami-sama apenas si lograba devolverle los golpes a su hijo quien ferozmente lo atacaba. Acorralado por su propio hijo, el mayor de los pelirrojos no tenia otra alternativa mas que usar el fuego, de su mano comenzó a brotar una llamarada de fuego golpeando a Iori quien cayo de inmediato al suelo.

-maldito anciano-dijo Iori con dificultad-dijiste que no utilizaríamos nuestras llamas

-cambio de planes-Iori enfureció ante tal respuesta que pudo utilizar sus llamas sin ninguna preocupación-debes recordar que siempre hay estar preparado para lo que sea-Iori lanzaba varios ataques a diestra y siniestra contra su padre quien esquivaba sus ataques y lanzando también llamaradas de fuego purpura contra su hijo, aquel ataque los había mandado a ambos lejos y dándoles tiempo de reponerse y lanzar otro ataque.

-piensas rendirte ahora o que

-eso quisieras anciano-una gran llamarada emanaban de sus manos listos para dar e ultimo golpe, ambos corrieron al frente hasta que ambos fuegos hicieron una gran explosión.

-¡¿IORI-SAN!?-Ambos cuerpos yacían sobre el piso inconscientes después de aquel ataque, el joven pelinegro había ido para ayudar a padre e hijo y asegurarse de que ambos estuvieran bien.

-maldito vejestorio...dijiste que no usaríamos nuestro fuego en la pelea-dijo bastante enojado.

-deja de quejarte-poniéndose de pie-aunque debo admitir que me impresionaste muchacho-caminando hacia la mansión-lo mejor será dejar pendiente nuestra conversación anterior...por lo pronto será mejor que te cambies de ropa, en tu habitación aun hay ropa que antes usabas...solo espero y te quede-dejando a los dos jóvenes en el jardín.

-*suspiro* vayamos adentro...quiero cambiarme para irme lo mas rápido posible de aquí-Haku obedeció y siguió al pelirrojo hacia la mansión. Estando ya vestido, Haku condujo hacia el departamento dejando atrás la mansión Yagami y al líder quien miraba el auto alejarse del lugar desde la ventana.

**Y hasta aquí con el capitulo 5, perdón si me tardo en subir los demás capítulos pero últimamente e tenido algunos problemas pero tratare de no tardarme en actualizar con los demás capítulos de este y mi otra historia la cual tengo pendientes los demás capítulos, como sea, espero seguir con esto hasta el final y les prometo que terminare los demás capítulos lo mas rápido posible :D Nos vemos en el capitulo 6 _encuentros des_nos leeremos en el siguiente capitulo pórtense bien y hasta luego.**


	6. Chapter 6

** capitulo 6 Encuentros inesperados**

Después de haber visto ya a su padre, Iori lo que quería en esos momentos era poder distraerse un poco. El pasar de los autos y el sonido de algunas aves era lo que hacia pasable el trayecto de regreso, la mirada melancólica del pelirrojo fue notada por Haku quien decidió romper el hielo.

-¿Iori-San?

-Eh...

-¿que le gustaría comer hoy?

-eh..no lo se, cualquier cosa esta bien

-bien ¿Qué le parece si compramos todo de una vez?

-como sea-volvió a mirar por la ventanilla del auto.

Estando ya en el supermercado, ambos empezaron por buscar todo para la comida y por otras cosas mas. Mientras Iori buscaba en el departamento de cereales, Haku buscaba el ultimo ingrediente que necesita. Todo estaba bien hasta que el carrito del súper choco con el carrito de otra persona.

-ah disculpe señorita...

-no te preocupes por..¿Haku?

-¿eh? L-leona-san

-que alegría encontrarte aquí Haku

-L-lo mismo digo-nervioso por verla.

-vaya, llevas mucho para ser nada mas tu y Yagami-dijo mientras señalaba todo lo que traía en el carrito de súper.

-¿que? ah lo que sucede es que-estaba algo nervioso y mas aun por que Iori estaba con él en ese estado.

-oye Haku podemos llevar este...cereal-justo en ese momento el pelirrojo llego a donde estaba Haku hablando precisamente con quien menos esperaba.

-¿eh? y ese niño ¿Quién es?-dijo ella mirando al pequeño pelirrojo.

-ah pues es...-y ahora que le diría ¿que era su hijo, su sobrino, su hermano, que le podría decir?

-soy el primo de Iori-kun-dijo para sorpresa de todos y en especial del pelinegro-hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Yusei Yagami

-¿es cierto eso Haku?

-así, lo que sucede es su padre se fue aun viaje de negocios y como no había nadie en la familia que pudiese cuidarlo pues...lo dejaron a cargo nuestro

-que lindo de su parte pero...¿Dónde esta Yagami? ¿por que no esta con ustedes?

-ah lo que paso fue...

-es que mi primo tuvo que salir de viaje y me quede al cuidado de él-señalando al pelinegro.

-que irresponsable-arrodillándose adonde estaba el pelirrojo-pero que niño tan lindo, solo espero y no seas como el gruñón de tu primo-un pequeño sonrojo se hiso notorio en el rostro del pellirrojo-bueno, me tengo que ir...espero que volvamos a vernos-estaba por irse hasta miro por ultima vez al pequeño-adiós mi amor cuídate-un beso en su mejilla fue lo que recibió de Leona antes de irse.

-Iori-San, Iori-san

-¿que?-Un pelirrojo bastante confundido pero a la ves algo distraído, con una mano en su mejilla y con la cara roja hasta las orejas era como estaba él en esos momentos.

-¿esta usted bien?

-s-si-siguiendo a leona con la mirada mientras seguía frotando su mejilla. No hacia falta ser un genio para darse cuenta que Iori tenia gran interés en ella. Una vez pagado todo lo que llevaban, ambos se dirigieron al departamento en donde un impaciente Kyo los esperaba.

-ya era hora ¿por que se tardaron?

-cállate, agradece que trajimos algo para comer

-no se preocupe Kyo-san enseguida preparare la comida

-llámame cuando este la comida, estaré en mi habitación-cerro la puerta con llave para que nadie lo molestara hasta la hora de la comida. Estando solo en su habitación mientras ponía algo de música de su minicomponente. La música comenzaba a sonar y era una melodía la cual le recordaba tanto lo sucedido en el supermercado como lo que paso hace ya tres años en un restaurant en Brasil.

-esto tiene que ser una broma...por que tenia que verla justamente hoy y lo que es peor ¡en este estado!-dijo mientras hundía su cabeza en la almohada-¿que voy a hacer? no puedo estar cerca de ella sin que me ponga nervioso...no después de lo que paso hace tres años pero-tocaron a la puerta sacando al pelirrojo de sus pensamientos.

-Iori-san la comida esta lista

-ah si gracias-levantándose de la cama. Pasaban ya las horas y todos (incluyendo al gato) estaban viendo una película de terror. Todo estaba bien hasta que cierta personita hablo.

-esto es muy aburrido

-¿y?

-¿podemos salir a algún lugar?

-¿y donde sugieres que vayamos?-dijo de modo sarcástico-por si no lo has notado, no podemos salir así como si nada a la calle

-de hecho no es mala idea-dijo el pelinegro-tal vez podíamos salir, hay un parque que esta a tres cuadras de aquí así que podíamos ir a distraernos un rato, además no creo que nadie los vaya a reconocer y mas así

-¿en serio?-dijo emocionado el castaño-¿podemos ir mañana?-dijo emocionado por la idea.

-¿usted que dice Iori-san?

-_lo que faltaba, solo espero y no encontrarme con ella-_pensaba para si mismo el pelirrojo-claro-no muy convencido por la idea.

Por mayoría de votos, todos irían al parque mañana aunque al pelirrojo no le convenciera la idea del todo, iría (arrastras pero iría) ¿Por que hacia caso a lo que Haku le decía? no lo sabia, pero nada podía hacer ahora ya que por el momento el era el mayor y por lo tanto el responsable.

Al día siguiente estaban ya todos en el parque, había muchos niños jugado en los juegos, algunos padres que cuidaban de su hijos y niñeras que estaban al pendiente de los pequeños que cuidaban.

-¿me trajeron arrastras solo para esto?

-anímate, hay que aprovechar ahora que tenemos esta edad-dijo Kyo quien corría hacia los columpios.

-supongo que no tengo de otra

-por haya hay una banca ¿por que no va con Kyo-san?-señalando al castaño que estaba en los columpios-yo los estaré viendo desde hay-el pelirrojo camino hacia donde estaba Kyo mientras miraba a los demás niños correr.

-¿como fue que me deje convencer de venir aquí?-justo cuando volteaba hacia los lados, pudo verla otra vez caminando cerca de aquel parque mientras que una canción resonaba en su mente (I), lucia hermosa vistiendo unos pantalones de mezclilla ajustados y una blusa de tirantes blanca, su calleo suelto se movía al compas de viento, era como verla pasar en cámara lenta y apreciar cada segundo que pasaba, para él era como perderse en su propia dimensión en donde solo existían ellos dos, poco le importaba que alguien mas le estaba hablando hasta que sintió que alguien lo tomaba de los hombros y lo movía con fuerza para que reaccionara.

-¿oye mestas escuchando?-aquella voz lo saco de sus pensamientos-te he estado buscando Yagami, necesitamos hablar-el pelirrojo volteo y vio a la dueña de dicha voz.

-ah Chizuru ¿Qué sucede?

-tengo que hablar con ustedes-dijo Chizuru mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba Haku, Yagami pudo notar que traía un libro bastante viejo ya que la portada estaba muy maltratada y algo carcomida. Para cuando quiso volver a verla ella ya no estaba, cosa que molesto al pelirrojo.

-oye, Chizuru quiere que vayamos a donde esta Haku

-¿eh? pero...

-vamos, tal vez sea sobre el hechizo de Milos-ambos corrieron a donde estaban los demás-de que querías hablarnos

-bien, busque en todos los libros que tenia sobre hechizos y mas pero...

-pero que

-*suspiro* me temo que son malas noticias para ustedes-su semblante era de total seriedad-encontré algo escrito que menciona algo que involucra a la llamada luna de sangre-los tres quedaron impresionados por lo que acaban de escuchar.

-¿L-luna de sangre?

-así es...por lo poco que pude recuperar de este libro antiguo, es que si no logramos volverlos a la normalidad antes de la próxima luna de sangre, puede que se queden así para siempre-lo ultimo que dijo fue algo devastador para ambos, ya que jamás regresarían a sus edades.

-no puede ser

-¡MALDICIÓN!-Iori quien apretaba sus puños con furia, miraba al suelo en un intento por contener su rabia y no quemar todo.

-P-pero tenemos esperanza ¿o no?-todos mirando a Haku-Iori-san, que fue precisamente lo que Milos les dijo

-dijo que si queríamos recuperar nuestras edades y encontrar la verdad que tanto hemos buscado, que debemos razonar sobre la dicha de la vida y la desdicha de la misma

-valora lo que la vida nos da y dejar el pasado atrás...dijo que deberíamos razonar sobre esto

-¿y que han pensado sobre esto?

-¿sobre que?

-sobre lo que les dijo ¿han podido entender por que se les dijo eso?

-...-ninguno decía nada.

-*suspiro* su silencio lo dice todo

-¿y si volvemos al bosque de Millos?-pregunto el castaño.

-pero que ganaríamos con ir al bosque-respondió un tanto molesto el pelirrojo.

-tal ves podamos convencer a Milos de que nos quite el hechizo o al menos preguntarle sobre lo que nos dijo

-tal vez...-el pelirrojo dudaba ante la idea pero, no perdía nada con intentarlo-bien, iremos

-bien, los espero mañana en la tarde frente al templo-Chizuru se alejaba del lugar.

-¿será que ya me puedo ir otra vez a los columpios?-dijo Kyo un tanto impaciente.

-si ya te puedes largar-cuando volteo a verlo este ya estaba de lo mas alegre.

-Iori-san por que no va a distraerse un rato como Kyo-san

-prefiero besar un perro-se cruza de brazos un tanto molesto-además, no puedo "distraerme" sabiendo que tal vez no pueda regresar a la normalidad

-trate de tomar las cosas con calma Iori-san, por lo menos trate de distraerse un rato y disfrute del día

-*suspiro* supongo que no tengo de otra...iré a caminar un rato-dijo mientras caminaba hacia los arboles.

Estando arriba de un árbol, pudo ver desde hay todo el parque y algunas casa que se podían ver desde lejos. moviendo sus pies al aire mientras disfrutaba de la brisa tan fresca se sentía, mirando alas demás personas caminar por las calles. Distraído de todo eso no pudo notar a quien caminaba por aquel lugar.

-*suspiro* hace tiempo que no lo veo-se escucho una voz cerca de hay, al buscar al duelo de dicha voz grande fue la sorpresa que se llevo.

-_lo que faltaba-_dijo levantándose de la rama y apegándose mas al árbol-_Leona ¿pero que hace ella aquí?_

-debo admitir que ya no es divertido ir a las instalaciones de KOF sin él no esta-hablando por teléfono-no, no lo he visto...la ultima vez que nos vimos fue hace tres años en Brasil...*suspiro* creo que lo mejor es olvidar todo lo pasamos juntos...bien hablaremos después, adiós-termino la llamada y guardo su teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-_Leona...__-_pensaba el pelirrojo. Leona no lo sabia pero había alguien arriba de un árbol escuchando lo que decía, Iori trataba de no ser visto hasta que por un mal paso la rama se rompió haciendo que el pelirrojo cayera.

-AAAAHHHHH-grito con fuerza logrando llamar la atención de Leona quien tomo en sus brazos al pequeño.

-¿estas bien Yusei-kun-el pelirrojo miro hacia los ojos de su salvadora y no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante esto.

-g-gracias

-¿seguro que no te lastimaste?

-estoy bien gracias

-que bueno, me alegra que estés bien-frotando su cabello-¿pero que hacías arriba del árbol?

-ah...es que..._piensa, piensa-_se decía a si mismo-es que...

-¡te encontré!-dijo una voz detrás de ella-ahora yo me escondo y tu cuentas hasta 30-era un niño de cabello color miel y de ojos color verde esmeralda.

-así que de eso se trataba

-anda vamos a seguir jugando-decía el otro niño, Yagami esta confundido pero no tenia de otra mas que seguirle la corriente a ese niño-ven vamos a seguir jugando-tomando la mano del pelirrojo y corriendo lejos de hay.

-¿oye que te pasa?-soltándose de la mano.

-cuidadito con lo que dices, recuerda que si yo quiero te puedo desaparecer de este mundo-aquel niño comenzaba a cambiar de apariencia dejando ver que se trataba de Milos.

-bueno ya ¿dime que quieres?

-mas les vale no hacer nada en mi contra o de lo contrario me conocerán enojado-dijo apretando sus puños.

-y si así fuera que, después de lo que me hiciste e querido pelear otra vez contigo

-dudo que me ganes, estando así pero...he decidido perdonarte la vida por esta ocasión-dijo Milos mientras se alejaba del lugar. Yagami observaba como Milos desaparecía de entre las sobras. El cielo se nublaba señal de que pronto llovería depuse, nada podía hacer ahora mas que regresar a donde se encontraban los demás.

**(I) la canción que escucha es de **P**harrell Williams "just a cloud away" la escena de Mi villano favorito cuando Margo conoce a Antonio.******

**Hasta aquí el episodio 7 _El juego de la oca _espero les siga gustando esta descabellada historia. Espero sus comentarios los cuales espero con mucho gusto ya que eso impulsa mis ganas de seguir escribiendo mas capítulos, cuídense mucho adiós.**


End file.
